memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tribble
Tribbles (taxonomic classification Polygeminus grex, ''yIH '' in Klingonese) are small, furry animals native to planet Iota Geminorum IV. (''TOS'' short story: "The Last Tribble"). They are notable for being as voracious eaters, as well as for their rapid rate of procreation. Observed to "neither toil or spin", they are known for their affectionate nature and the calming nature of their purring. These characteristics, however, are not evident when in the presence of Klingons. ( ) Their only known natural predators are the Glommers. ( ) History 21st Century A Tribble population was nearly accidentally unleashed on the 21st century Earth by Voula, a time-traveling 27th century Starfleet officer, whose timeship had a Tribble infestation aboard. Voula wanted to destroy the creatures with her phaser, but Commander Sean Christopher stopped her, and, with the help of cadets at the newly-formed Starfleet Academy, safely gathered them into a storage container. (ST performance: Star Trek Live) 23rd Century A Tribble infestation consumed all the Quadrotriticale aboard Deep Space Station K-7, while the USS Enterprise was present at the station. The infestation spread to the Enterprise, but Montgomery Scott beamed the creatures over to a Klingon ship. ( ) The Enterprise encountered Cyrano Jones, the man who had sold them the Tribbles, aboard K-7, while escorting some grain to Sherman's Planet. Jones had a stock of genetically engineered "Safe" tribbles. However, these tribbles grew to immense sizes as they consumed food. When hit with phaser blasts, the giant tribbles could break into thousands of normal-sized Tribbles. ( ) In the alternate reality created by Nero, a pet tribble was kept in a cage on the Starfleet base at Delta Vega by either Montgomery Scott or Keenser. ( ) James T. Kirk encountered these animals again, in suspended animation. Other lifeforms were in cryostasis from across the galaxy, on Raga's Planet. Kirk could not discern if the tribbles, gromenghastlies and creatures he had never before seen were real or sequences of telepathy from Singha. ( ) At some point, the Klingon Defense Force led a campaign against the Tribble homeworld, supposedly wiping the creatures out for good. ( ) 24th Century Alexandra, daughter of Enterprise-D Crewman Toya owned a very quiet and still one. Possibly a plush toy, it comically stuck to the back of the captain's uniform. Jean-Luc Picard was none the wiser. ( ) A population of Tribbles was introduced to Deep Space Nine after the USS Defiant returned from an accidental time-traveling trip back to the 23rd Century. ( ) Vin Asunder had a pet tribble named Spike which he took with him on all away team missions believing it would bring him good luck and prevent him becoming a "redshirt". ( ) 25th Century By 2409, some tribbles had been assimilated into the Borg Collective. However, these tiny drones weren't a threat to members of Starfleet. Therefore, many Starfleet officers continued to use assimilated tribbles as pets. As they were linked into the Borg Collective, they could provide their owners with insight into the actions of the Borg. ( ) :The assimilated tribbles, called Tribble of Borg, can be purchased in the game's C-store. Named tribbles * Gladys *Spike Related Stories Canon *"The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS episode) *"Trials and Tribble-ations" (''DS9'' episode) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (TOS film). *''Star Trek (2009)'' Non-Canon * "A Bad Day for Koloth" (TOS short story) *"More Tribbles, More Troubles" (TAS episode) *"The Last Tribble" (''TOS short story) *"Missed" (TOS short story) *"Tribble in Paradise" (''TNG'' short story) *"The Trouble with Borg Tribbles" (TOS short story) *"The Trouble with Tribals" (TOS short story) *"Second Chances" (short story in New Worlds, New Civilizations) *"Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen" (DS9 comic) *"The Tribbles' Pagh" (DS9 short story) *"That Which Must Die" (Starfleet Command Klingon Black Fleet mission #6) *"Star Trek Online" External Links * Category:Animals